Propositions
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: 5 Times someone hit on Stiles and he did nothing and 1 time he did


_**5 Times somebody hit on Stiles and he didn't do anything and 1 time he did:**_

_Part 1-Malia__  
_"I just wanted to say thanks for rescuing me."

"You're welcome but it was really more of a group effort. Scott did most of the work." Stiles managed to stammer out whilst blushing.

"That may be but Scott already said that you're the brains behind his brawn."

"I have my own share of brawn." Stiles says while flexing his arms.

"I can see that! I was wandering if you'd be interested in getting to know each other some more." Malia says while eyeing him up and down.

"Of course, we should all go bowling or something sometime." He suggests.

"That would be fun but I was actually thinking of just us maybe as a date." She responds.

"I think it would be better if we just remained friends for now. I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet and I may already have someone." He says.

"You may already have someone, what does that mean?" She questions.

"It's complicated. Why don't we talk about something else like what do you like to do when you're not running through the woods." Stiles says grinning.

_Part 2-Danny and Ethan_

"Hey Stiles, you're looking good." Stiles heard from where he was at his gym locker putting away his lacrosse gear. He had feigned a headache to get out of running laps after practice. It had been a long day and he was more than ready to head to his beloved jeep and drive home.

"Thanks Danny." Stiles thanks him as Stiles grins at him.

"Stiles," One of the twins came up behind Stiles and put his arm around him, drawing him close.

"So, Has Danny asked you?"

"Asked me what?" Stiles asks him confused. The twin that he has now identified as Ethan better known around school as the gay twin wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"We wanted to discuss the idea of you and us." Ethan says while grinning.

"Okay, do you need help with something?" Stiles asks confused.

"You could say that." Danny says while grinning.

"Stop beating around the bush and just ask him already." Ethan says.

"Ask me what? You guys are beginning to scare me here." Stiles says. He can feel his heartbeat getting faster and he knew Ethan could too which just made the situation worse somehow.

"Ask you what you would think about joining us in bed." Ethan says searching for the words. He was only doing this because Danny had suggested it and he hated nervous situations especially ones like this. But he loved Danny and he knew Danny loved him back so he would do anything for him.

"We want to have a threesome with you."Danny blurts out.

"You can't be serious right now." Stiles responds.

"We are." Ethan replies.

"Why don't you ask someone else, someone more experienced and whom you guys are attracted to?" Stiles suggests.

"We chose you because you're single and you're good in awkward situations." Danny tells him.

"That may be but I'm sure you can find a lot more guys who fit that description than just me. I'll even help you find them if you wish. I'm good at researching things." Stiles suggests.

"We know that, we also know Scott and almost all of your friends would be dead without those researching skills. You also know how to keep secrets and it does help that you are attractive." Ethan tells him.

"Thanks, I guess." Stiles responds while blushing.

"So yes or no, Will you join us?" Danny says bluntly.

"I'm flattered really guys but I can't." Stiles answers.

"Is it because we are all guys?" Ethan questions. He needed to know this, he hated homophobic people especially ones whom he wished to consider his friends.

"No, that's not it all. It actually sounds pretty hot to me but the truth is that I'm kind of seeing somebody." Stiles answers.

_Part 3-some girl in school (Alina)_

"Hey, I know you. You're that talkative kid in my English class." Stiles turns around from his seat in Beacon Hill's local coffee shop. He and Scott had gone to get coffee before going back to Scott's house so they could study for their upcoming Chemistry class. He was currently waiting for Scott who had gone to use the restroom.

"Yes and you're that very blunt girl, your name is Alana, right?

"It's actually Alina." She says and laughs.

"Oops, sorry." Stiles apologizes embarrassed.

"It's okay; everyone seems to get it wrong." She responds laughing.

"I know what you mean, my first name is impossible to pronounce and before you ask, no, I won't tell you." Stiles says.

"Okay, then maybe we'll just have to get to know each other better so you will trust me." Alina says.

"I'd like that. We'd make great friends. I'm talkative and you're blunt. We can rule the school with our sharp wit and tongue." Stiles responds.

"Hopefully more than friends. Would you like to go out with me say this Friday at 6:00, we can see a movie." Alina suggests somewhat timidly. Just then, Scott chose that moment to come up from behind Stiles.

"No thanks." Stiles answers.

"I'll let you pick the movie, anything you like and I mean that. I love action-adventure and mystery movies. I'm honestly not that picky, I love movies and video games." Alina tells him.

"That sounds awesome but I'm sorry. I'm just not interested in a relationship right now." Stiles answers.

"Okay, then I understand. It's okay; I'd still like to be friends though." Alina responds, grinning.

"Why did you say no, Stiles? She obviously liked you, she even asked you out. She was like your perfect girl, witty, blunt, pretty, friendly, and even a little bit shy." Scott berated his best friend as they were walking to Stiles jeep after leaving the coffee shop.

"I know that, Scott. I just wasn't interested in her that way." Stiles tells him sliding into the Driver's Seat of Roscoe, his jeep.

"Is this about that mystery girl?"

"How do you know about that?" Stiles questions.

"For one, you're happier than usual. For another, you've gotten more secretive which is not like you and even your dad said you had been singing around the house which is something you haven't done since your mom died." Scott answers, smiling.

"Scott, you really are my best friend and I promise I will tell you everything when I'm ready."

Stiles tells him before starting the jeep.

"Ok, then. I'll drop it." Scott says.

_Part 4- Lydia_

Lydia Martin prided herself on not only being beautiful but also brilliant. She could solve any problem that she faced both inside and outside of school but now she was stumped. She had figured out that one of her closest friends, Stiles Stillinski was seeing someone, he actually wasn't that subtle, seriously Scott needed to get a clue sometimes, actually all of her friends did but she could fix that another time. She had move pressing issues at hand than her friends' obliviousness. With that in mind, Lydia walks up to the object of her thoughts where he was standing in the school hallway waiting for someone.

'Perfect.' She thought to herself. With that she walked up to him, grabbed him and kissed him just like she had when he had that panic attack.

"Hi Stiles, how are you doing?" She pulls away from him slightly but still keeping her arm on him.

"Lydia, Are you okay?" Stiles asks her.

"I'm great, Stiles. Thanks for asking. What about you?"

"Good." He answers confused.

"That's great since we're both doing great then you and I should go out tonight or we could just stay in?" She suggests flirting and smiling in that seductive way.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. I'm just not interested anymore." Stiles answers while pulling himself out of Lydia' hold on him.

"Okay then." She says before turning to walk away, already her mind was forming a plan to reveal Stiles' secret. She only needed someone's help, but who.

_Part 5-Isaac: _

"Stiles, You and I never hang out and since we are both unattached and currently single," Isaac drawls, stepping close. "Maybe you and I should hang out sometime?"

"Oh sure," Stiles says brightly. "My dad will be home at 6 tonight and we're having some Stilinski Men Bonding time which has been really rare lately, between his work and him dating Mrs. Call and me finishing High School along with Pack business. So, I can't tonight but what about tomorrow."  
"What about right now? We could go upstairs for a little alone time. We're already friends so what's wrong with taking our friendship to another level. We will still be friends just with some added benefits." Isaac says as he inches even closer to Stiles.

The whole pack freezes just watching the scene play out. Stiles starts to sweat and his eyes go around the room as he seems to be looking for an escape out of this situation.

Stiles can feel Derek's gaze on him, and he's sweating bullets at this point. He meets Isaac's eyes, and on principle he doesn't want to give in, wants to somehow win this war but when Isaac's fingers brush against his, he gives up.

"No," he says. "I can't hook up with you."

"Why not?" Lydia asks grinning with her arms folded.

"I'm seeing someone else." Stiles responds looking down at the floor.

"We already know that; you haven't exactly kept that a secret." Lydia responds. She needs to know who Stiles is seeing. She had noticed that Stiles had been happier lately and she needed to find out who that person was so she could thank them for making one of her best friends happy.

"Stiles, Just tell us who. You know we love you, we just want to make sure you're happy and maybe meet whoever it is that makes you that way." Scott speaks up and says.

"I'm in love with Derek," he sighs. He turns to Derek, bites his lip. "I'm sorry that I told but I'm in love with you, Derek and I can't hold it in any longer." he says, quietly while turning around in order to look at Derek.

"I thought we weren't serious, I just thought we were friends with benefits." Stiles tells him.

"Stiles, you idiot; I love you, I'm so sorry making you doubt that. I never said anything because I didn't think you would." Derek responds.

Derek moves then, draws him up against his chest, wrapping his hands around Stiles' jaw, and holds him still for a kiss so deep and so passionate that Stiles swears he can feel it in his toes.

_Plus 1-Derek_

"Mine." Derek says wrapping his arms around Stiles where Stiles stood making him and Derek pancakes. It was Saturday morning; two days after Stiles had turned 18. Stiles had spent his birthday with his dad then his dad had surprised him by letting him go over to Derek's for the entire weekend. Last night was wonderful, he had finally lost his pesky virginity and he got to give it to Derek who was the love of his life. He didn't care how young he was, he knew Derek was it for him. He couldn't imagine anyone better.

"Yes and I'm yours." Stiles responds; he could feel his boyfriend's grin from where his face is buried in Stiles neck which also happens to be Derek's favorite place on Stiles or so he says.

"How are you feeling? Are you having any discomfort or soreness. Is there anything I can do for you?" Derek asks him.

"I'm so glad I said no the others. You're wonderful." Stiles says grinning.

"Me too just remember though that you're mine." Dereks says while growling lowly. .

Stiles grinned, he loved it when Derek got jealous, it was just SO HOT.

"Yes I am, you make me happy, Derek and I promise I will do my best to make you happy." Stiles

"Stiles, you already have. You made me realize that I have something to live for and that's you, our pack, and this town. Now, that we have that established. Could I interest you in going upstairs with me. I can see that you are in desperate need of some TLC and I have something that needs your attention." Derek says grinning and winking at Stiles before grabbing him and carrying him bridal style upstairs to Derek's, no it was their room now.


End file.
